particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Government and politics of Dundorf
Unicameral | leader1_type = Staatsführer | leader1 = | party1 = [[]] | election1 = | leader2_type = Ministerpräsident | leader2 = Rachel Durowskaja | party2 = Vereinigte Bürgerschaft Dundorfs | election2 = | leader3_type = Leader of the Opposition | leader3 = Claus Deiter von Auslaggen | party3 = Nationalsozialistische Volkspartei | election3 = | members = 750 | meeting_place = Nationalversammlung building, Dunburg, Oderveld | website = www.nationalversammlung.gov.df | footnotes = }} The government of the Dundorfisches Gemeinwesen is a republic with a unicameral legislature known as the Nationalversammlung; which currently has seats 750 delegates with equal representation by Bundesländer regardless of its population. The Head of State of Dundorf is the Staatsführer. The Head of Government of Dundorf is the Ministerpräsident who heads the Reichskabinett (cabinet) and makes many of the major decisions for the republic and the elected unicameral legislature, the Nationalversammlung. The Monarchy The monarchy was reestablished on 5 May 2765 after several centuries of on and off socialism and republicanism. The current monarch is the HIM Dundorfischer Kaiser Georg Wilhelm II, von Gottes Gnaden, Fürst von Oderveld, Erzherzog von Bergengruber, Großherzog von Dunburg, Herzog von Hohenstauffen (b. 2635) of the Haus von Hohenstauffen. Kaiser Georg Wilhelm II is the first monarch from the Haus von Hohenstauffen since Kaiser Georg Wilhelm I in 1923, over 800 years. As of 2777 the monarchy has been removed from recognition as the Head of State for the Dundorfisches Gemeinwesen. The monarchy, however, is still recognized as the hereditary line of symbolic rulers of Dundorf. Constitutional Role The monarch of Dundorf is merely a figurehead position that is severely restricted by the Verfassung des Dundofrisches Gemeinwesen (Constitution of the Dundorfian Commonwealth). Under the current constitution, the monarchy plays virtually no role in the creation of legislation but does symbolically open sessions of the Nationalversammlung. The Kaiser can also independently represent Dundorf abroad if the Nationalversammlung deems it acceptable. Executive Branch The Staatsführer position began after the reestablishment of the monarchy in 2765 to replace the position of Generalsekretär. The position now is a mixture of the roles and functions of that of the old Generalsekretär and the traditional position of Präsident or Premier. ''Staatsführer'' The Staatsführer is chosen through direct election from the people of Dundorf. They are the official Head of State for the Dundorfisches Gemeinwesen. Function Powers inherited as an elected Head of State: commander-in-chief of the armed forces of Dundorf (although this position is accountable to the Nationalversammlung); receive foreign ministers and ambassadors; grant pardons; and give a yearly speech/presentation on the conditions of the republic, often referred to as the Bedingungen des Reich ("Conditions of the Reich"); despite the tumultuous history of Dundorf, the term "Reich" is traditionally used regardless of the political group in power or the type of government the nation has at the moment. Cabinet Internal Limits & Checks and Balances to the Executive Legislative Branch The Nationalversammlung The Nationalversammlung is the national parliament of Dundorf. It has 750 seats and is headed by the Generalsekretär (General Secretary). Them members of the Nationalversammlung serve 2 year terms. The Ministerpräsident The Ministerpräsident is normally chosen from the largest political party or faction within the Nationalversammlung but it is not uncommon for coalition governments to spread the position to lesser parties. Dundorf frequently, being a multiparty democracy, has a long tradition of coalition governments with the Ministerpräsident position often offered to the largest or most important political faction. Function Traditionally, the Ministerpräsident has been the Head of Government and has held the functions and responsibilities necessary to fulfill such a position. These functions were limited to leading the legislative branch through the procedures necessary to pass and carry out new laws and to to promulgate these new laws to the public; to maintain the national budget; to regulate, through budgetary oversight, the administrative systems of the nation; and to appoint the heads of the administrative systems of the republic (referred to as the Reichskabinett). Internal Limits & Checks and Balances to the Legislative Branch Most bureaucratic agencies and departments operate under the scope of the Reichskabinett. However, a few are independent of their authority. The Nationale Volksbank, while under the jurisdiction of the Minister of Finance, carries out many independent and semi-independent actions. ''Länder Representation'' & Government The current make-up of the Nationalversammlung is as follows: